Getting The Best Of You
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: "You're too young for me, I'm sorry Gianna." Those were the last words Dwayne said to Gianna before leaving the WWE. But can she change his mind seven years later when he returns? The RockxOC
1. Reminising and Regretting

_**Flashback-March 14, 2004: Wrestlemania XX**_

"_Gianna, please! You need to leave me alone." Dwayne yelled down the hall as we walked toward the back door._

_Twenty-one year old Gianna followed the wrestling legend as he was about to make his last exit out of a WWE venue. After tonight, he would retire from wrestling to pursue his acting career. Gianna didn't want him to leave._

_Correction. She didn't want him to leave without her. _

_Ever since she stepped foot in this business in 2002, she had an eye on Dwayne. She was only nineteen when she met him, compared to his age of 29. They hung out after live shows, going out to eat or just sitting in a hotel lobby talking. She learned everything about wrestling from him. Eventually she tried pulling him in. But he would always pull away, using different excuses to get away. _

_She wasn't going to let him get away again. Not this time._

"_Please just give me a chance! You haven't even considered being with me!" Gianna yelled back._

"_I don't have to consider it to know that it's not right." Dwayne told her._

"_Tell me why it's not right!" Gianna yelled, trying to gain momentum as he fastened his pace._

"_What do you mean?" Dwayne asked, briefly looking back to see if Gianna was still following him._

"_Tell me why it's not right for us to be together!" Gianna shouted._

_Dwayne stopped walking and set his bag down on the ground. Gianna stopped running and bent over, hands on her hips. It was hard running in black stilettos and a short black leather mini skirt. They were about a hundred feet from the exit. The security guard saw Dwayne approaching and already had the door open for him. Outside his limo waited to take him to the airport, and away from her. He turned around and made his way toward her. His 6'4 frame towered her 5'6. He stood in front of her, not saying a word. Gianna stared into his eyes and grabbed his hands. _

"_You never told me why you couldn't be with me. I know the excuses you used were made up. They weren't how you really felt. Why can't we be together?" Gianna asked, with tears in her eyes._

_Dwayne released one of her hands and removed a tear that started to trickle down her cheek. She closed her eyes and embraced his touch. She opened them up once more to hear Dwayne's verdict._

"_I'm thirty-one, Gianna. You're twenty-one." Dwayne finally said._

"_So?" Gianna asked._

_Dwayne closed his eyes and turned his head toward the door. His eyes lingered on the car waiting for him. Gianna tightened the grip on his hand. She hoped that he would never let go. He looked back at her and sighed._

"_When I turn thirty-two in May, we're going to be eleven years apart." Dwayne pointed out._

"_What are you trying to say?" Gianna asked._

"_You're too young for me. I'm sorry Gianna." Dwayne apologized._

_Dwayne kissed Gianna lightly on the top of the head and walked away. He picked his bag up off the floor where he left it and slowly walked through the door. As he turned to look back, he saw Gianna kneeled on the floor, crying into her palms. It would be his last image of the WWE._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Seven Years Later**

Gianna sat in her dressing room on the floor, knees folded into her chest. She had one hour to get ready for the show, but she had no intention of stepping out of the room. She wanted to stay in her corner and hide from the world. She pulled the hood of her blue Hollister zip-up over her head and buried her head between her knees. Her fire red hair fell to her left side in curls. She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She needed to calm down. But after a while, she found that to be impossible as soon as she was reminded of who was coming back.

Seven years. It had been seven years since she saw him walk away from her. Seven years without any contact. Seven years of watching him through films, TV stints, interviews and magazine covers. He never tried to talk to her after that night. She could never bring herself to call him either. As a young girl, seven years ago he broke her heart. But now at twenty-eight, he broke her. She could never find anyone that amounted to the kind of guy he was. No one made her feel the way that he made her feel.

And now, seven years later, he was back.

What brought him back, she didn't know. Maybe he finally realized that his movie career really wasn't much of a career. Yes, she saw all of his movies. She couldn't help but see him any chance she got. She only liked a rare few of his dozen or so films. But she loved every single one of them because of him. Or maybe he came back because Vince had been losing revenue over the past couple months. He needed that boost of that magic he had with Dwayne in 1999-2000. Whatever the reason, Gianna had no intention to find out. She worried that one look at him and she would fall to her knees.

Gianna lifted her head as she looked at the time. 7:20. She had only forty minutes to get ready. She stood up and put her hood down. She walked over to the vanity in her dressing room and dumped her make-up bag out on the counter. She pulled out various eye shadows while unzipping her ring attire for the night. She sighed as she laid the colors next to the outfit, deciding which one went best.

If, in the off chance, she did run into Dwayne, she would look damn good doing it.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**This is just an intro chapter, so sorry if it's slow/boring, but it will progress I promise! This is a new idea that popped into my head this past week and was bursting to get out. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Seven Years Too Late

Gianna walked out of her room and looked up and down the halls. She took in a deep breath, relaxing as she knew that he was no where near her. She tugged at her green low cut top, which barely covered her and left her stomach exposed. Her black wrestling boots came up mid-calf and her black spandex shorts hugged her butt quite well. Gianna fumbled with the jewels on her top as she turned the corner. The diva's match was going on and she had about ten minutes till she had to interrupt the match. Gianna stopped and watched the match start on one of the TV's backstage. She sat on one of the black crates, trying to focus on the match. But her mind was still wrapped around Dwayne. Where was Dwayne? Was he close to her? Was he in the building yet? Is he thinking about seeing her tonight? Did he care if he saw her? Did he care about her at all?

"You look so interested in that match." Someone said sarcastically.

Gianna looked down the hallway to see a purple shirt walk towards her. She smiled as she looked up to John's blue eyes. He smiled back as he sat next to her. John always knew what to do to calm her down when she was anxious. He had come at the right time.

"Something's on your mind. What's up?" John asked.

"Nothing." Gianna replied.

"Don't lie to me. I know when you lie. And trust me; you look so spaced out its kinda scary." John admitted.

"It's nothing. Just…Dwayne coming back." Gianna said.

"Oh yeah. Him. I'm not the happiest person about that. I mean the guy says he loves this business then all of a sudden…" John started to say before Gianna cut him off.

"He up and leaves the business leaving all of us hanging high and dry. Yes I know your view on this you have told me countless times." Gianna said with a laugh.

"You've been hanging around me too much." John joked.

Gianna smiled as she turned back to watch the match. The match was about to close, meaning it was Gianna's time to shine. She jumped off the black crate and fixed her hair. She started to walk toward the curtain before John pulled her back.

"Hey. When you get back, will you tell me what's really on your mind? You haven't been the same since Vince told all of us about Dwayne coming back." John asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I will." Gianna lied.

No one knew what happened between her and Dwayne before he left. Hell, no one knew what happened between them at all. She was too ashamed to tell anyone about it. She would look foolish telling someone she chased after Dwayne even though he was clearly out of reach. But she knew John deserved an explanation. She was doing the same thing Dwayne did to her. Avoiding going out with him at all costs and not giving him the time of day. He was cute and charming and he was really interested in her. But once again, compared to Dwayne he was nothing. It wasn't fair to him at all.

Gianna walked through the curtain and stood in the waiting area. She could see the bright lights of the arena right around the corner. The sound guy was prepping Eve's music to play once she won. He had Gianna's music on standby after she interrupted the celebration. Suddenly the bell rang and the crowd cheered. She jumped up and down a few times and let out a deep breath. She waited till Eve had her title in her hands before she started to run out to the ring to ambush her.

****

**Seven Minutes Later**

Gianna stood at the top of the ramp, looking over the damage she did. Eve lay in the ring holding the back of her head. Gail was kneeling outside the ring, clutching her mid-stomach. Nikki stood at her side smiling down at the ring. Gianna smirked as she grabbed Nikki's hand to raise it in victory. The crowd erupted in boos at the sight. She pulled Nikki in for a quick hug before the pair started to walk backstage. As soon as the walked through the curtain Nikki burst out in laughter.

"That was hilarious! I think I hit Gail harder than intended…oh well!" Nikki exclaimed.

Gianna laughed as she tried to catch her breath. She wasn't out there long, but everything was fast paced. As soon as she got out to the arena she ran straight down the aisle and slid into the ring. Eve had her back to the entrance so Gianna jumped on Eve's back and brought her down. That's when a diva brawl ensued, in and out of the ring. It ended with most of the girls running up the ramp and out of the way. Eve and Gianna went at it while Gail and Nikki settled things outside the ring. Eve knocked Gianna down and started to celebrate. She was about to help Gail out but Gianna grabbed Eve's hair, stuck her leg out at a ninety degree angle and performed a backbreaker in the middle of the ring. Nikki had already started to run up the ramp after kicking Gail in the stomach. Gianna slid out the ring, and ran backwards up the ramp to join Nikki. It happened so fast that Gianna wasn't sure if she breathed at all the whole time.

"Gianna?" Someone called out.

Gianna looked up and held her breath. There he was, standing across the hall from her. His black sleeveless shirt showed off his newly toned muscles and his infamous sun glasses covered his brown eyes. Gianna's eyes grew wide as she looked for something to grasp onto. She felt her knees get weak as she looked at him. Nikki looked between the two stars uncomfortably, and slowly walked away from both of them. Dwayne slowly removed his glasses to get a better look at Gianna. His hand fell to the side as he looked at her. Gianna took a deep breath in and leaned against the wall. She was surprised that she hadn't fallen to the floor yet.

"Hi Dwayne." Gianna answered.

"It's…wow. It's been a while." Dwayne said.

"Seven years." Gianna pointed out.

"Yeah. Seven years. Wow…" Dwayne answered, dwelling on how long it had been.

Gianna stood there, trying to search for the right words to say. But what could she say after seven years? That he broke her heart? Ruined any chance she had of being in a relationship? That despite what he did, she still cared about him? After seven years of not being in contact, she couldn't find the right words to say. Gianna looked to the floor and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't cry; not in front of him.

"Well…you look amazing." Dwayne finally said.

"Thanks, so do you." Gianna said, looking up and smiling.

"I gotta go out there and do my promo but…would you want to maybe catch up later? I mean, it's been seven years. We have a lot to talk about." Dwayne asked.

"Yeah. That would be nice. And yeah, there's a lot to talk about." Gianna repeated.

"Well…gotta go. It was nice seeing you. And I'll see you later!" Dwayne said.  
"Yeah, see you later." Gianna replied flatly.

Dwayne put his glasses back on and smiled a little before walking past her. As soon as he disappeared behind the curtain Gianna fell to the floor. She couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be with him after the show. Usually it was always asking him to come out with her. Now it was the other way around. What would happen? Where would they go? What would they talk about? She took in deep breaths before looking up. John stood in front of her with worried eyes. He bent down and placed his hands on her knees.

"Something happened between you two, didn't it?" John asked.

Gianna couldn't muster any words to reply. She just broke down and leaned into John's body. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry. She couldn't explain this to John. Not until she sorted things out with Dwayne later. Maybe after things were out in the open she could move on from him. She could finally be in the relationship she desired.

Or maybe she could finally win Dwayne over. Either option she would be perfectly happy with.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**And so we set up for an awkward meeting! I mean, after not seeing someone for seven years don't you think the first meeting would be awkward? I sure do…anyways! Review, because I know you love to =).**


	3. Looking For A Future

**10:50 P.M-After RAW Live Event**

Gianna blended in her foundation with her shaky hands. She set the brush down and checked her phone for the millionth time. Unlocking it, Dwayne's message lit up the front of her screen.

'_Meet me at the back entrance at eleven. I'll give us a ride.'_

She only had ten more minutes to get ready. She turned around and looked at the outfit she laid out. Was it good enough for Dwayne? Would he like it? What if he hated her in it? Her hands went to the side of her head as she tried to stop the questions from going through her head. She needed to stop thinking about what Dwayne would want. This was her choice, not his.

Gianna grabbed her dark denim skinnys and slid them on. She pulled her cream cami over her head and smoothed out her hair. She had re-curled her hair where it rested over her right shoulder. Putting her olive green t-shirt and cream mesh vest on, she completed her outfit with dark brown leather boots. She took in deep breaths as she zipped up her suitcase.

For seven years she dreamed of this moment. Being alone with him, knowing he didn't want to run away. A small smile of satisfaction spread across her lips knowing she finally got what she wanted. He was within her reach and now she could almost feel her grasp around him get tighter. But in the back of her mind, she was as nervous and as worried as ever. Was he spending time with her out of pity? He knew she wanted this kind of meeting for years. Maybe he felt bad and finally gave in. Maybe he didn't really want to meet with her. And what if he still saw her as the immature twenty-one year old that he left her as? Could he open his eyes to see how she was now? Gianna grabbed her purse and looked at the time. 10:59. She would be late meeting him.

But Dwayne had kept her waiting for seven years. A couple minutes wouldn't kill him.

She left the locker room, suitcase and purse in each hand. Each step she took the faster her heart would pound. Each second passing was a second closer to seeing him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out to see who had texted her.

'_Where are you? Are you taking the bus back to the hotel?'_

She forgot to tell John where she was going. She searched for a good excuse to tell him. He would be furious knowing she was going out with the one man he hated.

'_Saw an old friend after the show, going out to eat with them. They are driving so I won't be on bus.'_

Gianna typed her quick reply before sliding her phone back in her pocket. She turned the corner and looked down the hall. She almost stopped in her tracks as she saw him waiting for her. He was occupied with something on his phone when he looked her way. Slowly, he put his phone back in his pocket and smiled. Gianna couldn't keep her smile hidden, and it seemed to grow and closer she got to him.

"Well look at you." Dwayne greeted her.

"I should say the same to you." She answered.

Dwayne laughed as he grabbed her luggage. It didn't as tense between them as before, which helped Gianna calm her nerves. Gianna followed Dwayne out of the door as her phone vibrated again. She sighed as she pulled it out, knowing it was John.

'_Who? Do I know them? Should I wait up for you?'_

"People and their phones these days. I swear women are so attatched to them! Is that glued to your hand?" Dwayne joked.

"Hey, I'm very protective of my phone! It's practically my baby." She replied as she cradled her phone.

"That's so sad…" Dwayne replied.

Gianna scoffed as she looked back down at her phone. She turned it on silent before replying.

'_No need to wait up. I'll see you in the morning. Gotta go.'_

Gianna opened her purse and put her phone in it. Dwayne opened his passenger door for her and waited for her to get in before closing it. Gianna tried to fight back a squeal. Her inner nineteen year old was dying to burst out of her. It was just like the first time she saw him. All she wanted was to be alone with him. Now she finally was. Dwayne climbed into the car and started the engine.

"Do you need to be home at a certain time miss? I don't want you to miss curfew." Dwayne joked.

"Shut up and drive. Oh, but please try going the speed limit? Old fogies like you like to go slow." Gianna joked back.

Dwayne opened his mouth in shock, but closed it in a smile. Gianna smirked as she looked out the window. This might be easier then she thought.

****

**One Hour Later**

"This has gotta be the best steak I've ever had." Gianna said between bites.

"I told you it would be good! But here, try the salmon. You can't even taste the fish flavor." Dwayne offered, holding out a bite of salmon.

"Ick no thank you! I hate fish." Gianna replied.

"Just one bite! Please? For me?" Dwayne asked as he tried to pout.

Gianna laughed as she took the bite of salmon. It didn't taste too bad, but she still wasn't a big fan of the fish. She took her last bite of steak to get the taste out of her mouth. She drank the last of her Mike's Hard Lemonade and set the empty bottle at the end of the table.

"So, what has Dwayne Johnson been up to the past seven years? Besides making movies and becoming a glorified Hollywood star." Gianna asked.

"Just about that. Movies have been taking up a lot of my time between the gym and spending free time with my family." Dwayne told her.

"How's your daughter? How old is she now?" Gianna asked.

"She's nine, turning ten this year. She's growing up so fast too. That's one reason why I left. I didn't want to miss being in her life. It's felt good being more active." Dwayne answered with a smile.

"That's sweet! And you and Dani?" Gianna asked.

Instantly the smile fell from his face. Gianna felt like she hit a sore spot. Something wasn't right now. What could have gone wrong? What did she say? All she did was ask about his wife. The woman she admired for years. Dani had his heart when Gianna wished she did. Dwayne sat back in his chair as he cupped his chin.

"Dani and I split almost four years ago now." Dwayne answered silently.

Gianna stared in shock. How could she have missed that? She knew everything that went on with him for the past seven years. How did she not know? She felt like she should have known. She sighed as she stretched her hand out on the table. Her instant reaction was to pull it back. What was she thinking? She placed her hands in her lap, lacing them together to stop the urge to do it again.

"Oh…Dwayne I'm sorry. I didn't know…" She started to say before he cut her off.

"It's not your fault. I never told you. Hell, I never talked to you." Dwayne pointed out.

"I know…" Gianna trailed off.

"If only I knew how easy it would have been to talk to you…I wouldn't have…Gi? Wanna know why I didn't talk to you?" Dwayne asked.

"It would shed a little light on the situation." Gianna spat out.

"I was…Gi, I was worried that you were still…obsessed. I know we left on bad terms but I was afraid me calling would give you hope. Especially if I told you I wasn't with Dani anymore. I guess I remembered you as you were on my last day. If only I knew how you were now…" Dwayne said, cutting himself off.

Gianna closed her eyes, taking it in. Her worst fear had come true. He had seen her as she was years ago. Now she might have to work harder to have him see her past that. She gulped as she looked into his eyes.

"Do you still see me that way?" She asked.

"Not since I first saw you tonight. You definitely have matured and grown into a beautiful woman. I can tell that you're different." Dwayne answered.

"Oh, if you only knew…" Gianna muttered.

"What did you say?" Dwayne asked.

"Nothing. Just…I think we're done here. Ready to go?" Gianna asked.

Dwayne nodded as he set down the money and a tip for the waiter. They walked out to the parking lot in silence. Gianna hung her head so Dwayne couldn't see her face. She felt ashamed that he thought so highly of her. She may have gotten older and maybe she had matured, but she was still the same in how she felt about him.

Within minutes Dwayne pulled up to the front of the hotel. Valet opened her door and handed Gianna her suitcase. She smiled as she walked into the lobby. Across the room and into the bar, she spotted John drinking Jack alone. She sighed as she started to head toward the elevator. Dwayne grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Gianna. Are you okay?" Dwayne asked.

"I…I just thought this would be easier. And it was until…" Gianna trailed off before cutting herself off.

"Well…if you need to talk, I'll text you my room number. Let me know okay?" Dwayne said before pulling her in for a hug.

Gianna gave him a light hug as she waited for him to pull away. He did, looking confused. Gianna smiled weakly as she walked toward the elevator. Once she was in, she pressed the button for the seventh floor. The doors closed and Gianna leaned against the wall.

It was going to be hard to get Dwayne to be hers. But Gianna was going try to make it harder for him to get her.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Alright, there is the latest chapter! Sorry for lack of update, but hey! Better late then never! So before you close your browser, I'm thinking you should leave some love in the review section!**


	4. Out Of Goodbyes

**A/N: Hey guys! Just an alert, I'm changing my pen name to "PrettyGirlROCK" soon, so just keep a look out for that! Okay, onto the story.**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**The Next Morning**

Gianna woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She thought it was just her alarm and continued to ignore it. She wanted to stay all wrapped up in the blankets and never leave her hotel room. Her phone stopped ringing and Gianna let out a sigh of relief. She pulled the covers over head, keeping her eyes closed. She barely got any sleep after last night. When she got to her hotel room, Dwayne texted her his room number. Gianna almost ran out of her room to get to his. But going to his room Gianna would want to do a little more than talking…

The sound of someone banging on her door gave her a ruder awakening than her phone did.

"GiGi?" John asked from the other side of the door.

Gianna groaned as she flipped her covers over. She slowly sat up, running her fingers through a rat's nest of her hair. She swung her legs over the bed as she reached for a shirt to put on. John started to bang on the door again. She grunted as she stood up, forgetting the shirt. She walked by the bathroom mirror and took a quick peek. Her hair really was a wreck, and her make-up smudged all over her face. She pulled her grey tank top up a little and pulled her shorts down so they didn't ride. She unchained her door and opened it up.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." John greeted her.

"I think I'm far from that." Gianna replied groggily.

"I brought caffeine and fruit!" John offered.

"Fruit? John, I know you're a health nut, but in the morning I like my danishes and french toast." Gianna argued.

"It won't hurt you to eat fruit for breakfast. May I come in?" John asked.

Gianna stepped aside to let John in. She grabbed one of the white Starbucks cups off John's carrier and took off the top. She always knew which one was hers when John brought coffee. He always put her drink in the back row when his was in the front. She shut the door and took a sip of her coffee. A smile spread across her face as the taste traveled down her throat.

"I knew you would like coffee this morning. You were out late." John said.

"How do you know what time I came in?" Gianna asked.

"I saw you get in the lobby elevator last night." John replied, peeling a banana.

"Oh…" Gianna said, hoping he didn't see Dwayne with her.

"So, what's on your schedule today?" John asked.

"I get to fly to Atlanta for some Wrestlemania promotions this week till the house shows starting this weekend. You?" Gianna asked in return.

"Make-A-Wish business. Granting two wishes this week!" John replied with a smile.

Gianna smiled back as she turned the bathroom light on. She loved how John found joy in helping younger children. He loved working with the Make-A-Wish foundation and seeing all the kids he granted wishes for. Gianna joined the foundation in 2004 but hadn't granted half as many wishes as John. Some wrestlers didn't like working for charities, thinking it was a waste of time. John was someone who found joy in it. She walked back out to the bedroom and opened her suitcase.

"Did you see Dwayne last night?" John asked.

Gianna froze in her spot. Dwayne. For a moment she forgot about her night with him. How relieving it was to finally talk to him after seven years and how much fun they had. That was until she mentioned Dani. Things seemed to go downhill from there. A feeling of shame and regret swept over her as she thought about the end of the night. It wasn't her ideal ending to a night with the man she loved for so long. She recited his room number to herself and wondered whether or not to stop by his room to apologize.

"Gi? Did you hear me?" John asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Uhm…no, I didn't." Gianna lied.

"Oh. Well…is that good?" John asked.

"I don't know." Gianna replied.

"Well, he left pretty early this morning so you escaped another day without seeing him." John pointed out.  
"Wait! He's gone?" Gianna asked, turning around.

"Yeah. He left at like four this morning." John replied, throwing his banana peel away.

"How do you know? Did you see him leave?" Gianna questioned.

"I heard him walking down the hall this morning. He was talking so damn loud on his cell phone people in China could hear him…" John answered coldly.

"He never said good-bye…" Gianna whispered.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to take a shower before heading out…are you staying in the area?" Gianna asked.

"Yeah, but just for today." John asked.

"Let's grab a real breakfast when I'm done okay? I only have an hour though before I have to catch my plane." Gianna offered.

"I'll order room service while you shower and get you your french toast okay?" John replied.

"Thanks John." Gianna said before stepping into the bathroom.

She shut the door and locked it. She turned on the faucet and put the shower on full blast. She set her stuff on the bathroom counter and sat on the toilet. Dwayne left this morning and didn't even bother to say good-bye to her. How could she take that? Did she do something wrong? Maybe he was in a rush and forgot to.

Nothing made her feel better. She cried as silent as she could, hoping the sound of water would drown her out so John wouldn't hear.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Poor Gianna! Just when she thought things between her and Dwayne were okay, she was let down once more. But it looks like John is stepping up to get some attention from her…who knows? All I know is that you should be awesome and review!**


	5. Dazed and Confused

**One Week Later- Feb. 21, 2011**

**Gianna's POV**

I walked into the arena, music blasting in my ears. I was trying anything to get my mind off tonight's show. Hell, I was trying to lead my mind anywhere but wrestling. I didn't want to even show up tonight, but this was kind of my job. I walked into the diva's locker room and let the door slam behind me. My duffel bag slid off my shoulder and onto the floor. I took my headphones out and sat on the bench. I took in a deep breath, trying not to cry again.

I hadn't heard from Dwayne all week.

What was his deal? He sneaks out of the hotel after spending the night with me, and decides to not call and explain his actions? Every day this week he had me hanging on every ring of my phone. I tried calling him a few times, but he never answered. Was he going to ignore me for another seven years? Would he talk to me before Wrestlemania? I sighed as I opened up my bag. As I got out my clothes, I heard a knock on the door. I groaned as I sat up and opened it. A guy in a suit smirked at me as he handed me a yellow slip.

"I know I'm late again, shoot me." I said, folding the paper up.

"Vince doesn't like his stars to show up late. Especially an hour and a half before the show starts." He replied, glaring down at me.

"I got a lot going on, okay? At least I'm here, right? Now the show can go on." I told him.  
"The show would go on without you anyway." He said with a smile before walking away.

I groaned as loud as I could as I slammed the door. I swear, that man didn't like me. Maybe because Vince promoted him to be my babysitter when I showed up late a couple years ago for a few weeks. They never needed me till the middle of the show anyway. Why did I have to be here early today? I grabbed my clothes when Eve ran in.

"Oh my god, you're finally here!" She shouted.

"Yes, is that a surprise?" I asked.

"Except for the fact that you and John are opening the show tonight and you totally missed your run-through with him?" Eve told me.

"Wait, back it up…I OPEN the show? Since when?" I asked, surprised.

"Since this morning. If you were here on time, you would have known. Get dressed and race your ass to hair and make-up! Here is your packet, John is gonna meet you down there in ten minutes so hurry!" Eve informed me.

I slid out of my yoga pants and tank top and got dressed. I slid my blue sequin dress on and quickly put lotion on my legs. Eve laughed at me as she watched me get dressed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, irritated.

"Honey, I don't think you're gonna wanna wrestle in that." Eve replied, giggling.

"I'm actually wrestling tonight? Shit…" I trailed off, pulling off my dress and pulling out my ring gear. My purple criss-cross top was a little too snug for my liking, but I didn't have much choice. I put on my ring pants but kept my boots off. I grabbed my packet and followed Eve to hair and make-up. John was standing there, already waiting for me. I didn't give him time to talk when I approached. I threw my arms around him and gave him a hug.  
"I'm so sorry John! I lost track of time and I had no idea that I was opening the show until Eve told me and…" I said before John cut me off.

"Hey. We all get a little behind some days. Don't worry about it. I'll just watch you transform into your beautiful self and run some stuff with you." John told me, smiling.

I smiled back as I sat back in the chair. The hair stylist put half of my hair up and started to curl it. I opened up my packet and skimmed over it. I thought the opening was going to be okay till I saw what came after my part.

'_Play clip of Dwayne; transition into John opener.'_

I drew in a deep breath, reading the line over again. Yes, it was just going to be a clip of him. He wasn't going to be here live or anything. But seeing him at all could hurt me more. John noticed how disturbed I looked and set his hand over my packet.

"Don't worry about that. You didn't even see him last week, okay? This won't be hard for you." John told me.

I smiled weakly as I went through my part once more. I hoped that John didn't find out that I did see Dwayne last week. It would break his heart knowing that I lied to him.

John would never find out. Cause no one would tell him…right?

****

**Beginning of the show**

My music went off, and the crowd started to boo as I walked out to the arena. I smiled as I saw cameras flashing and neon posters everywhere. I waved to the crowd while I walked down the ramp. With each step I took, I fought back the butterflies in my stomach. Every second that went by meant I was a second closer to having to see Dwayne on the TitanTron. I shook my head as I walked up the steel steps and in between the ropes. I smirked as one of the ring workers slid a mic into the ring for me. My music died down and the boos continued. I laughed to myself, turning the mic on.

"You know, it's funny that you people think that booing me actually hurts my feelings! Because honestly, it does nothing." I told the crowd.

They started to boo louder. I laughed as I looked around. The arena was definitely sold out tonight. I could already tell that it was going to be a lively one.

"Anyways, ignoring all of you, I'm out here to speak to our WWE Diva's Champion, Eve. I, personally, don't think our little Eve deserves such a prestigious championship. I've been in this business longer then she has, and what is the first thing she does coming in? Win a belt! I've been wrestling for nine years, and I've gotten NOTHING. I'm done waiting around for someone to throw a match my way! I'm coming after you Eve. And I want my match right here…" I ranted till John's music hit.

The opening chords of John's music struck, and I acted annoyed. He came out to his usual mix of boos and cheers. He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. He smiles at me as he grabs a mic.

"Uhm, excuse me…Gianna, is it? I don't know if you know this, but WWE kinda had a pay-per-view last night so, your diva business isn't at the top of the list right now." John told me.

I scoffed as the crowd cheered him. Hew shrugged his shoulders as I glared at him.

"And! If I do recall, you didn't even compete last night…so your importance isn't at the top of the list either." John added.

"Oh, and your win at the Elimination Chamber is? It's been the same story for three years now! 'John Cena wins the Elimination Chamber, off to headline Wrestlemania!' It's nothing new John. And, it's not exciting anymore." I added.

"And the Diva's division is exciting?" John jabbed at me.

I glared as John laughed at me. If I didn't know that John was kidding, I wouldn't be the happiest with him. That's what made him so good on the mic though. He could make you believe anything with how he delivered it.

"Sorry, sorry, that was uncalled for! I'm sure you guys are talented…at something." John added on.

"You think you're so special don't you? Just because you're receiving special attention from Dwayne Johnson? Is that why you think you're all high and mighty? News flash: no one cares. Your fairy tale wins are getting old, and Dwayne actually wrestling is in the past. You need to move out of the way for something new and fresh! Like…oh, I don't know…a new Diva's champion?" I asked with a smile.

"Ahem, ahem!" We heard from the screen.

We both looked up to see Dwayne Johnson on the TitanTron. The crowd went wild seeing him. My eyes grew wide and my mouth almost dropped. He was wearing a plain white beater and his signature sunglasses. I could feel John tense up next to me.

"Both of you are just a bunch of whiny babies today! I mean, I expect it from John because babies are practically his fan base. You hang around with little kids so much, you will act like one! And…good god! Why must you have the fruitiest colors as your tee-shirt colors? First you had that John Deere green, Now we're on Barney purple? I know kids like you John, but you might like the little ones a little too much…" Dwayne said.

The crowd cheered as John looked slightly irritated. I laughed and leaned against the ropes. As much as I cared for John, no one could make fun of him like Dwayne did.

"Oh, don't think I'm leaving you out of this Gianna! For those who don't know, Gianna and I have a long, LONG, history together. It all started when she came in as a little, innocent nineteen year old back in 2002, then Rock was in his prime! Little Gianna had her eyes on the Rock but no no no no no! Rock wouldn't have any of it! I like me some fresh pie, but she was a little too fresh." Dwayne pointed out.

The crowd laughed as I felt my face get red. Where the hell was Dwayne going with this? I wrapped my arms around my stomach, waiting for him to be over.

"Then Rock leaves for seven years and comes back last week to see Gianna all grown up. And my, my, my! Did she grow up! I just want to say, darling, that I enjoyed our little date last week. I loved spending time with you after the show. In fact! I know you're jumbled up in this title mess, but if you want a little getaway, I'd love for you to fly to L.A and spend a day here me. Who knows…I could really go for some dessert right about now…" Dwayne trailed off.

The crowd ate it up, but I knew I was busted. I looked over at John, who was infuriated. He knew that I lied to him. And now Dwayne was offering me to spend a day with him in L.A! The teen inside of me was jumping up and down. But I was so confused at what to do. I shook my head, looking disgusted as I slid out of the ring. I walked up the ramp and tuned Dwayne out as he kept talking. I looked up to the ramp to find John glaring at me. I knew I would have a lot to explain to him.

But I could explain it to him as I packed for L.A.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Look's like she's taking up Dwayne's offer! How will John feel about her leaving? Does she even really want to leave? I'm not sure, but I'm sure that you should leave some love!**


	6. In The Running

**Later That Night-Gianna's POV**

"Your winners of this match, The Bella Twins and Gianna!" Justin announced.

I hugged the twins as the ref raised our arms in victory. The crowd booed while the twins music played. We put our arms down and rolled out of the ring. Eve looked up and held her jaw. I smiled as I mouthed the words 'that title is mine' to her. Nikki put her arm around me as we walked up the ring. My smile faded as soon as the cameras were off me. I was still shaken up about my promo from earlier in the night. I hated that I had lied to John. It was worse that he heard the truth from Dwayne. We walked through the curtain and I shook Nikki's arm off.

"You still iffy from earlier?" Nikki asked.

"Little bit. But I have to go pack and head to the hotel and grab my things." I told her.

"So you're really flying out to meet him." Bri said.

"Yeah…I guess? I don't even know…" I trailed off.

"I don't think you should. You chased him for seven years and now he assumes that you'll come running back to him? No, it's his turn to chase." Nikki pointed out.

Nikki was right. I couldn't be an easy target for him. I put in my time trying to make him mine. If he was interested in me, he would have to put his time in too. But he was just within my reach. Maybe this visit would bring him closer to me. I could finally get a grasp on the man I had been pining after for seven years. I smiled as I hugged the twins. I walked back to the divas locker room, still thinking about what to do. We were in Fresno, which wasn't too far from L.A. Why didn't Dwayne just come to arena and say what he needed to say? When I turned the corner, I saw John waiting outside the locker room for me. My heart skipped a beat seeing him there. This wasn't going to be an enjoyable conversation. He looked my way and saw me standing in the hallway. He sighed as he gave me his 'disappointed' look. I started to walk down the hall and when I got to the door, his eyes locked with mine.

"So." He said.

I looked away as I opened the door to the locker room. He wasn't suppose to go in but he followed me in there anyway. He closed the door and grabbed my arm. I spun around, looking back at him. He looked more intense then before.

"You know you're not suppose to be in here." I told him.

"You're not suppose to keep secrets from me." He retorted.

"I didn't keep a secret from you. I just hadn't told you something yet." I said, trying to find a way out of this.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw him last week?" John asked.

"Because I know how you feel about him. I thought you would hate me if I told you that I did." I confessed.

"My feelings toward him have no effect on our friendship Gi. You should have told me." John told me.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I forgive you. So…how did it go?" John asked.

"It was good for a while. Then I brought up Dani and he mentioned that they were separated. It got awkward, he dropped me off and I hadn't heard from him since. And now he invites me to L.A…" I trailed off.

The way Dwayne was acting had me confused about us. Why did he stop talking to me then tell me to visit him a week later? I wish I could get into that head of his. Or if he could just be straightforward with me. Instead, he has me walking in circles, hoping I would figure out an answer. My phone vibrated in my bag and I walked over to look at it. It was a text message from Dwayne. I instantly unlocked my phone to see his message.

_'I figured flying to L.A from Fresno made no sense. I'm outside the back door. Come out ASAP and we can get your things from the hotel.'_

My eyes grew wide as I re-read the message. He was here for me. He drove from L.A to pick me up. He wanted me to go back with him tonight. John took my phone from me before I could pull it away from him. Once he was done reading, he closed his eyes and let his hand fall to his side.

"He came here to get you." He stated.

"I guess so." I replied.

"He wants you to go with him tonight." John stated again.

"That's what he said." I answered.

"Well, are you going with him?" John asked.

I took my phone from him and locked it. Dwayne had come here for me. That must have meant something, right? I set my phone down on the bench as I walked to the sink to grab my things. I had to pack quick so we could get the hotel a and head out to L.A. John groaned as he watched me pack my things in my duffel bag. His hands grasped my wrists which caused me to look up at him.

"Don't leave with him." John told me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's not going to be good. What kind of guy doesn't talk to a girl for a week then suddenly picks her up to bring her back to his place? I have a bad feeling about this Gi." John said.

"I really think I need to do this." I told him, getting my hands out of his grasp.

"Why? So you can pick up where you left off seven years ago?" John asked.

I looked up at him with a glare. He of all people shouldn't have brought that up with me. I know he wanted me to stay, but that was going too far. John stood his ground, staring me down.

"You don't know the whole story." I told him.

"I know what Dwayne told millions of people tonight. But please, tell me what I don't know!" John yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled back.

"Do what? Try and save you from disappointment? You may think he's interested now. But if he didn't want you seven years ago, what makes you think he wants you now?" John asked.

"We're trying to build a friendship John. I'm not looking to get together with him!" I lied.

"You can build that shit up another day! Just don't go now!" John ordered.

"You don't control me." I snapped.

I shut my suitcase and zipped it up. I pulled my top off and slipped a plain white beater over it. I changed into a pair of black yoga pants and black slipper boots and stuffed my ring gear in my wrestling bag. I started to walk out of the door before John blocked my way. He looked at me, almost as if he was pleading me not to go.

"What happened between you two?" John asked once more.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I pushed him out of the way. I couldn't explain what happened right now. I also couldn't explain why I felt compelled to leave with Dwayne tonight. I walked fast down the hallway, in hopes that I could get out of John's sight before he could catch up with me. I turned down the hall to see the exit door. As I walked toward the door, I started to have second thoughts. I should just stay here and fix things with John after his match. Then I could tell him what really happened. He deserved to know; he was my best friend here. Dwayne could wait for me. I mean, I waited for him. What was one more day?

I opened the door to see Dwayne sitting in a black Camry, the passenger window rolled down. His head popped up at the sound of the door and saw me. He smiled as he leaned over and popped the door open for me. His smile made me forget every doubt I had. I knew I was making the right choice. Now I could mend things between Dwayne and I. I opened the door and threw my things in the back seat. I got in the car and shut the door. I looked over at Dwayne and smiled at him.

"Thank you for picking me up." I said.

"It made more sense." Dwayne replied.

"No, it would have made more sense for you to just have come to Fresno in the first place." I told him.

"True. I could have gotten you out of the arena faster." Dwayne replied with a smile.

I smiled as he turned around in a parking spot and drove out of the parking lot. I looked back at the arena and thought about John. Was he mad at me? Would he forgive me for leaving him? How were we going to fix things? I started to text him, but decided to delete it. I'll let him cool off for now. I wanted to enjoy my time with Dwayne while I could. After all, this is what I had always wanted.

****

**Looks like Gianna is getting closer and closer to Dwayne! Maybe she does have a grasp on him after all. I'm sorry this took so long to update but I was packing and moving to Arizona for COLLEGE! So if anyone that's reading this goes to ASU in Tempe, hit me up =) Anyways, leave some love till the next chapter!**


	7. Closer

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the sound of someone singing an Elvis song downstairs in the kitchen. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. It took us about four hours to drive into L.A, so it was late when we got in. I grabbed my cell phone and looked at the time. 10:00 A.M. I also noticed that John hadn't called or texted me since I left. He must be really mad at me then. I sighed as I set my phone down on the end table next to me. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't believe that I actually left with Dwayne. And how I was at his house alone with him. Too bad I would only be here for one day. Tomorrow I had a photo shoot and interview for WWE Magazine. I got out of bed and slid my yoga pants back on and tied my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out of my room and started to walk down the stairs. The singing grew louder the closer I got to the kitchen.

"Are you lonesome, tonight? Do you miss me, tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart?" Dwayne sang.

I held my laugh in as I approached the kitchen door. I swung it open quietly to see him standing over his stove shirtless in navy blue basketball shorts. He started to whistle the tune while flipping a piece of bread on a griddle. I walked into the kitchen and silently slid into one of the chairs by the kitchen island. I smiled as I watched him cook breakfast. This is what I dreamed about. Having this peaceful, alone time with him. Dwayne walked away from the stove and took two glass cups from the cupboard. He opened his fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Is your heart filled with pain? Shall I come back, again? Tell me dear, are you lonesome, tonight?" Dwayne sang as he poured the orange juice.

"Pretty sure I've heard you sing that song somewhere before." I spoke up.

Dwayne knocked over a glass of orange juice as he turned around to look at me. I laughed as he grabbed a towel to clean up the mess.

"It's not nice to scare people like that." Dwayne told me.

"Oh and waking someone up to the sound of Elvis is?" I asked.

"Hey, Elvis is amazing. Don't doubt his greatness!" Dwayne argued.

"I'm sure you had a lot of practice singing that song." I told him.

Dwayne smiled, putting his focus back on the French toast he was making. Dwayne sang that song in his movie 'The Game Plan." It was the scene where his character's daughter Peyton was upset with him, so he sang her that Elvis song to cheer her up. I downloaded that Elvis song just because he sang it. It was such a soulful song, and Dwayne sang it perfectly. Dwayne put two pieces of French toast on a plate and grabbed a glass of orange juice and set it in front of me. He grabbed a fork and knife from a drawer and set that next to the plate.

"Ladies first." Dwayne told me, putting out the syrup.

"Why thank you!" I said, cutting up my first piece.

"So, how long are you staying?" Dwayne asked.

"I have to fly out to a photo shoot tomorrow in the morning." I told him.

"So I can't keep you up late?" Dwayne joked.

"Shut up!" I told him, my mouth stuffed with French toast.

Dwayne laughed as he turned the griddle off and put four pieces of French toast on his own plate. He took a chair opposite of me and started to eat.

"Do you really need four pieces?" I asked.

"Hey, I haven't slept since we got back. You fell asleep and I went for a run. I got two work-outs in already!" Dwayne told me.

"And I got eight hours of sleep. I like what I did better." I said with a smile.

"Very funny. Now, what are we doing today?" Dwayne asked.

"I don't know. This is your city, so you make the call." I told him.

"Well, I call for a nap after breakfast." Dwayne said.

"Fine, it will give me time to shower and get ready." I replied.

"No, don't shower yet! I'll nap, and then we'll head to the beach for another run. You need to keep in shape you know." Dwayne said.

"How can you work out so much?" I asked.

"Anything to keep these guns up and running." He told me as he flexed.

I laughed as I watched him kiss his muscles jokingly. I put another piece of French toast in my mouth. Running was not my favorite thing to do. I never ran when I trained. I probably should, because it would help with my endurance. But I was more of a Stairmaster/bike person at the gym. But hey, if Dwayne wanted to run, then I would run.

"Okay, so we run. Then what?" I asked.

"Spend some time on the beach. I'm only a half hour away. Then you can come back and shower and I'll drive you around town before going out to dinner." He told me.

"Where out to dinner?" I asked.

"It's a surprise. But somewhere nice. You'll love it." Dwayne said with a smile.

I smiled back, taking a drink of my orange juice. Dwayne stuffed his last piece of French toast in his mouth before putting his plate in the sink.

"Alright, nap time! If you get bored and want to drive around, the car keys are in the blue bowl in the living room. Otherwise, feel free to watch TV or whatever." Dwayne told me.

"I think I'll go sit outside for a bit. It's really nice out." I said.

Dwayne walked around the island and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. I almost didn't want him to let go.

"Thank you for coming here with me." He whispered into my ear before pulling away.

Dwayne smiled at me before walking upstairs to his room. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. This was perfect. I couldn't think of anything else I would want to do right now. I finished my food and put my dishes on top of Dwaynes. I walked to my room and checked my phone once more. Still no word from John. I decided to call him and apologize for walking out on him last night. All I got was his voicemail after three rings.

"Hey, it's me, Gianna. Listen…call me, okay? I really want to talk to you. See you on Friday." I said before hanging up.

I set my phone back down on the table and sighed. John really was mad at me. We never went so long without talking. I swear, I texted him every day. I wasn't use to this. He had every right to be mad though. I was with the man he hated with everything he had. And I was keeping secrets from him. He deserved to know everything.

I would tell him eventually. Right now, I was enjoying my time with Dwayne.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Gianna seems to be having a good time with Dwayne? But will she be able to talk to John soon? Maybe if you review you will find out sooner =)**


	8. To Be Or Not To Be

**Later That Night**

"Seriously Dwayne, I can't have another glass!" I told Dwayne, putting my hand over my glass.

"Come on, one more glass? Then we would have finished this whole bottle and my money wouldn't have been wasted." Dwayne told me.

"You finish it!" I argued.

Dwayne looked around the restaurant before putting the champagne bottle to his lips. I held back a laugh as he drank to the last drop. He set the bottle down on the edge of the table and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"You never saw that." He told me.

I laughed, taking the last sip of champagne out of my glass. This day had been so perfect. Dwayne had slept for about an hour before we went running. I made it two and a half miles before making him stop. I didn't understand how he could run so much! We headed to the beach after and cooled off in the water. He threw me around in the water to the point where I jumped on his back and forced him down in the water. Now we were at his favorite restaurant in Los Angeles. I wished that I didn't have to leave so soon. Tomorrow could have been a better day then this! Dwayne's phone rang and it snapped me out of my thoughts. He looked at it and a smile spread on his face. I looked at him confused. Who was calling him?

"Could this be my lovely daughter?" Dwayne asked.

My heart slowed down as I heard him. He told me Simone would be calling him tonight. She called him every Tuesday to catch up with him. He rarely saw her, so talking on the phone with her was his only way of keeping in touch.

"I know this is mommy's phone but you always call on Tuesdays! Yes it would have been embarrassing if it were mom. But anyways, what have you been up to?" Dwayne asked, mouthing 'sorry' to me.

I smiled, letting him know that it was okay. My phone vibrated in my purse and I un-zipped it to pull it out. John had finally texted me! I smiled and immediately unlocked my phone.

'_Glad to see that you're having fun.'_

That was all the text read. He had sent a link to a website along with it. I clicked on the link and waited for the page to load. I took another bite of my salmon as TMZ loaded on my phone. The headline read "Dwayne Johnson: On The Prowl?" I looked at it confused and waited for the rest of the story. In the corner of the screen was a picture of me on Dwayne's back in the water from earlier today. My heart dropped as I knew what this article was going to be about already.

'_Dwayne Johnson was seen out on the beach today with WWE's fiery redhead Gianna DiArganna. The two were also spotted earlier jogging around his neighborhood. The two wrestled in the WWE together for two years until Dwayne left the business in 2004. On last night's RAW, Dwayne thanked Gianna for the date they had went on a week before. Dwayne has been divorced from his ex-wife since 2007. Looks like someone can smell what The Rock is cookin'.'_

I slammed my phone down on the table and sat back in my chair. Dwayne looked up at and instantly looked concerned. I slid my phone across the table for him to look at it.

"Well baby girl I'm hoping to make a trip to Miami within the next couple weeks to see you. What would you want to do?" Dwayne asked his daughter, grabbing my phone.

As Dwayne looked over the article, I closed my eyes. I didn't know what to think of the article. Should I be happy that the media thought we were dating? It could always turn into a possible option. But I also felt so exposed. Was this what Dwayne wanted to happen? And how was John reacting? I opened my eyes to see Dwayne with my phone face down on the table.

"I'm sorry to cut you short Simone but daddy has to get back to work. I'll try calling you this week okay? Love you." Dwayne said, waiting for her to respond before hanging up.

Dwayne sighed, flipping the phone up again. He slid it back to me and I put it back in my purse. Dwayne leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on the table.

"I'm so sorry Gianna…" Dwayne apologized.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." I told him.

"I wanted today to go smooth…" Dwayne trailed off.

"And it did! Dwayne, I had a great time here." I re-assured him.

Dwayne reached across the table and grabbed my hand. He caressed my hand with his thumb as I looked at him. I was trying to remind myself to exhale, but I was holding my breath. Having him hold my hand practically took my breath away.

"Today was my apology for how I've acted these past seven years. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I want to make it up to you. This was my first step in doing so. Gianna, you have grown into such a beautiful woman…I'm starting to see you differently…" Dwayne told me.

He stopped caressing my hand and squeezed it tight. I didn't know what to say to him. What was he trying to say? Did he want to try to be together? Dwayne put a hundred dollar bill on the table and got out his seat.

"Let's get out of here." He told me.

Never letting go of his hand, I grabbed my purse and walked out of the restaurant with him. We walked out of the door to see paparazzi run toward us.

"Can you run in heels?" He asked.

"I've been doing it for nine years." I told him.

Dwayne grabbed my hand tight as ran toward the parking lot to his car. I could see flashes of cameras behind us. We reached the car and Dwayne opened my door before running to his side and getting in. I slid in and slammed the door.

"Should I sit down? I feel like everyone does it." I told him.

"No. They already know. No need to hide." He replied.

What did the paparazzi know? Did they know that we had been spending the day together? Dwayne's last sentence confused me, but I let it go. Dwayne gunned it out of the parking lot, almost running over a few paparazzi. Dwayne let out a breath and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. I reached over and held his other hand lightly. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back as I looked out the window. This day could never end, and I would be the happiest girl in the world. It seemed like I finally had him.

But how long could I hold on?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Crazy stuff going on between the two! Does Dwayne want to be together? And what about John? Things are getting complicated, but if you review things will be solved faster =)**

**Next chapter: Fast forward to Friday, and Gianna looks to talk to John about her and Dwayne. Will he talk to her? Keep reading!**


	9. Ending The Waiting Game

**Friday, February 25**

"Wow, you're early for once. Can I mark this on my calendar?" The security guard asked as I walked in.

"Shut up Mike." I replied as I walked past him.

Dwayne told me that I should try to make it to arenas as early as possible. After the paparazzi fiasco on Tuesday, they would be all over me. It was difficult for me to arrive so early. I never came early. I became so use to taking my time to get to the arena, but I always showed up before airtime. I'm surprised Vince hadn't suspended me yet for being so late. My guess was that he didn't even care. He never paid much attention to the Diva's division anyway. I walked up to the board to see the schedule for the night. I was in a match against Gail right at the beginning. I sighed as I walked away from it. I had three and a half hours to get ready for tonight. What was I going to do? My phone rang in my pocket so I pulled it out to see who it was. A smile spread across my face as I saw his name.

"Well hello there." I answered.

"Did you make it to the arena early?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes, I did. But now I don't know what to do with all my spare time!" I told him.

"Grab some food and actually relax." Dwayne suggested.

"I am a little hungry…" I said.

"Call me after your match tonight. I want to hear all about it." Dwayne told me.

"It's going to be short. It's always short." I said.

"Hey, don't get to irritated. At least you have matches. There are divas who would kill for the air time you get." Dwayne reassured me.

"Stop being my voice of reason." I joked.

"That's what I'm here for!" Dwayne said.

"Ha. So, what are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm picking Kelly Hu up and we're going to a benefit together." Dwayne told me.  
"Oh?" I said, worried.

"Yeah, but I got to get ready. Talk to you later kid!" Dwayne said before hanging up.

I put my phone in my pocket and tried drawing in a deep breath. But my heart was beating fast and I was confused. He was going to a benefit with another woman? This was something public and pictures would be all over the place. And what was up with calling me 'kid?' Did Tuesday night mean anything to him? Dwayne said he was seeing me in a different light. We even held hands! What was going on with him? I instantly felt like I had been betrayed. Dwayne was just stringing me along like he had always done. I needed to talk to someone about this. But who was here?

That's when I saw John pass me without saying a word. His head was focused on the ground below him. I watched him walk down the hall to his room. John. I hadn't talked to him since Monday. I missed him. And he was the one I needed to talk to. I walked behind him as I followed him to his room. One more turn and we were in the main eventers hallway. I stopped at the beginning of the hallway and watched him stop at the fifth door. He opened the door and slammed it behind him. He still wasn't in a good mood. I sighed as I walked to his door. I turned the handle, noticing that he didn't lock the door. I knocked on the door as I opened it. John turned around and scowled.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I really need to talk to you John." I told him.

"If you're hear to talk about Dwayne, I don't want to hear it." John told me.

I opened my mouth, then closed it. John really didn't like Dwayne. He had every right to not like Dwayne, but this was a little extreme. I closed the door behind me and set my bag by the door.

"John…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I walked out on you Monday. I shouldn't have left things that way. I missed talking to you this week." I apologized.

"Didn't look like you missed me." John whispered under his breath.

"Look, this is as hard on me as it is on you! I'm confused on what Dwayne is doing with me and my best friend won't even talk to me when I need him!" I shouted.

"What did you say about Dwayne?" John asked, looking worried.

"We went out Tuesday night, and he kept telling me he was starting to see me in 'a different light' and we even held hands all night. But he barely talked to me this week and now he's going out with Kelly Hu and is calling me kid and…I don't know what to do." I spilled.

John walked over to and gave me a much needed hug. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. This is what I missed. I missed having John around when I really needed him. He was my best friend and I didn't want to lose him because of Dwayne.

"I'm sorry things are complicated between you and Dwayne. But no matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you." John told me.

John's words made me feel a lot better. He always knew what to say to cheer me up. He pulled away from me and smiled. He grabbed my bag and brought it to the side of the couch in his room.

"Stay in here tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do." John told me.

"Only if you get a parfait for me from catering." I replied.

"A parfait and…salad?" John asked.

"You know me so well." I replied with a smile.

John smiled back as he walked out. I sat down on the couch feeling relieved. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see who had texted me. When I unlocked my phone, I saw that the text was from Dwayne.

'_Call me quick?'_ was all it read.

I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. If he really needed to talk to me, he could call me himself. Dwayne could wait on my call anyway. He always left me waiting, and I was done waiting on him.

****

**Looks like Gianna won't be putting up with Dwayne for much longer if he keeps acting this way! Do you think Dwayne will ever get his act together? **

**Next chapter: Gianna ends up staying in John's hotel room for the night as they talk about their week. While talking, John asks Gianna what happened between her and Dwayne seven years ago. Will Gianna finally tell him? Keep reading!**


	10. The Truth Shall Set You Free

Gianna sat at the foot of John's bed as she dipped her spoon into her pint of Ben and Jerry's "Phish Food" ice cream. She was waiting for John to get out of the shower so they could finally catch up on the past week. She was suppose to wait to he got out of the shower to eat her ice cream, but it was so irresistible. She set the pint between her legs and sighed. Gianna was so glad her and John were finally talking again. She missed having her best friend around to talk to. She told John everything and not having been to talk to him all week killed her.

Well, she told John almost everything. He didn't know what happened between her and Dwayne the night he left. He didn't know about just how much she pursued him in her early years before he broke her heart. He didn't know just why whenever she looked at Dwayne, she loved and hated him at the same time. Gianna planned on telling him before, but she didn't want to go through all that pain again. Just the memory of him walking out of that door and out of her life made her shudder.

"Chills? Probably from the ice cream you ate without waiting for me." John joked.

Gianna looked up and stopped herself from gasping when she saw John coming out of the bathroom. He had a towel around his waist and his chest was still wet from the shower. How come she never noticed how John looked before? She know thousands of women drooled over him at every event, but now she knew why. His abs seemed indented into his stomach and his arms were perfectly toned. His blue eyes drew you in against his skin and with his boyish smile. Gianna looked back down and took another bite of her ice cream. Was she crazy for noticing all this now?

"So, where is my ice cream?" John asked.

"In the freezer so it wouldn't melt." Gianna replied.

She looked back up, and John was now in basketball shorts. She grabbed his ice cream and joined Gianna on the bed where she handed him a spoon. She turned around so she was facing him at the head of the bed.

"So, how was your week sir?" Gianna asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Some radio show interviews, a photo shoot for the magazine. I also met with creative to talk about Wrestlemania." John informed her.

"Oh, Wrestlemania! What did the talk about?" Gianna asked.

"Just about my match with Mike, and what Dwayne's roll is going to be during the show." John replied with a scowl.

"I know you don't like him John. But you will have to put up with him for just one more night. Then I'm sure he will disappear like he did before…" Gianna trailed off.

"You okay Gi?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad your week went well though! I wish you would have answered me." Gianna pouted.

"Sorry. I was still pretty mad. We've never fought, did you realize that Gi? That was our first fight. It surprised me and I was really mad at you. Then I realized I was stupid at being mad at you and that was when you came into my room tonight." John told her.

"You had every right to be mad at me. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. Promise, no more fights?" Gianna asked.

"Well, no more big fights. But promise." John promised with a smile.

Gianna smiled as she took another bite of her ice cream. She felt better knowing that her and John were back on good terms. Gianna's phone rang next to her and she looked to see who was calling. Dwayne's name read at the top, and Gianna ignored his call. John noticed this and instantly was worried.

"What's wrong Gi?" John asked.

"I don't feel like talking to him right now." Gianna told him.

"Still mad about earlier?" John asked.

"Yep. He can go have fun at his little Hollywood party and leave me here waiting for him, like always." Gianna admitted.

"Gianna…would this have anything to do with what happened between you two when he left?" John asked.

Gianna's head shot up as she looked at John. She knew he was going to ask eventually. He always had a hunch something happened with how she acted after Dwayne left. She started showing up late to events, she half-assed all her matches and started to get an attitude with the other wrestlers. She use to be a "babyface" in the WWE, but after Dwayne left and her attitude change, creative turned her into a "heel" to fit her personality. For a while, it worked. She took out her aggression out on the divas and was able to be rude to the audience and other divas without anyone caring. They thought it was just her gimmick she was playing when in reality, it was really her. Since then she softened up and wasn't as bitter, but she wasn't gaining respect or becoming any more likable in the locker room. And now John had to remind her of that fateful day when Dwayne left and when everything changed.

"Gi…what happened? I know something happened between you two. You can tell me." John told her.

"It…it was a mess." Gianna said.

"Gi. I'm your best friend." John reassured her.

Gianna looked into John's eyes and started to tear up. She had been keeping a secret from her best friend for seven years. Now, she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I instantly was drawn to him when I entered the business. I knew he was older, but he was talented and the way he spoke drew me in. I was just a kid, thinking I had a chance. So I started to talk to him by asking him for wrestling pointers. Soon, I made it a habit to see him at every event. I wanted him, and I was convinced that I could make him want me. One night, he agreed to go out with me after an event one night. I came on to him and he shot me down. It killed me, but I wasn't done fighting. He pushed me away but no matter what, I always came back. Then came his last day here…" She trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts.

The shouting in the hallway. Gianna pleading to Dwayne to just give her a chance. The look in Dwayne's eyes when she wouldn't go away. The sincereness in his voice when he said it wouldn't work. The hurt she felt when he walk out of the door, never looking back.

"Tell me Gi." John asked.

"I…I tried stopping him. I told him that we needed to be together, if he would just give me a chance…He kept telling me that it wasn't right and he knew it. When I asked him why, he said it was because I was too young for him. Not because he was married and that he had a daughter. Only because I was too young. He walked away, and didn't even look back. I was so broken…and now here I am…feeling twenty-one all over again…" Gianna trailed off before bursting into tears.

John pulled Gianna into his arms, knocking her ice cream over on the bed. John kicked it off the bed, the spilt ice cream being the least of his worries. He held her tight as she cried into his chest.

"You kept this from me for seven years Gi. Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"I'm embarrassed by how I acted. I was stupid and young and thought I could get a married man to leave his wife for me. I didn't want you to judge me or see me differently." Gianna confessed.

"Gi…nothing could change how I see you. You are an amazing, beautiful, talented woman who knows how to kick ass in the ring, and who will always be my best friend no matter what. Nothing can change that. Nothing." John told her.

Gianna continued to cry into John's chest. John pulled her in tighter and kissed her lightly on top of her head. Gianna wrapped her arms around him as he tried to calm her down. Within a couple minutes, Gianna stopped crying and her breathing slowed. John started to loosen his grip around her, but Gianna pulled his arms back around her. John laughed as he reached over Gianna to turn the lamp off in the room. Putting his arm around her and covering them both up in blankets, John and Gianna fell asleep in each other's arms.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Gianna finally told him the truth, after seven years! But it seems a little something else could be happening between them…could they be realizing feelings for each other? **

**Next chapter: its next Monday's RAW, and Gianna has been ignoring Dwayne all weekend and focusing more on her developing feelings for John. Dwayne addresses Cena via satellite and can't help but give a talk to Gianna as well. What does he say? Keep reading!**


	11. Never Give Up, Never Surrender

**Monday, February 28, 2011**

"Do you need the tape any tighter around the wrists?" The athletic trainer asked.

"Oh no, this works just fine thank you." Gianna replied with a smile.

"Someone seems to be smiling a bit more than in the past." The trainer pointed out.

Gianna smiled back as she walked out of the room. The weekend had been so relaxing for her. John and her spent every moment together, from hanging out in the arenas to spending the night in each other's rooms. For all these years, John was her best friend. She never felt more comfortable around anyone besides when she was with John. But since she told John about her past on Friday night, they became closer then ever. And with Dwayne irritating her, Gianna had more time to focus on her relationship with John. With everything he knew about her, it almost made sense that she should be with him. He was so good to her and treated her so well. John never kept her hanging on a thread, or didn't bring other dates to Hollywood events.

It wasn't like Dwayne ignored her the whole weekend. He called her, texted her, emailed her and left endless voicemails on her phone when she ignored his calls. Maybe Gianna had been living in a fantasy world all along. She knew being with Dwayne was a dream from the start. When she actually got close, Gianna forgot all about reality and got caught up in the dream she had for seven years. But now, she realized that she needed to move on from him. It wasn't just that Dwayne was older then her. Dwayne still viewed her as a kid and would never take her seriously. She saw who he really was, and she needed to get over it.

"Gianna! Wait up for us!" Two voices called out to her.

Gianna looked back to see the Bella twins running to catch up to her. Each twin took one side of Gianna and they looped arms as they walked to the curtain for the diva battle royal.

"So, you've been hanging around Cena a lot this past weekend." Nikki said.

"I thought you were having a thing with Dwayne. What happened with that?" Bri asked.

"Things are really complicated with me and Dwayne, and we don't have a thing. John and I are just enjoying each other's company right now." Gianna explained.

"That explains the sleepovers." Nikki said with a smile.

"And all the flirting in the dining area." Bri added.

"And I talk to you two…why?" Gianna joked.

"Because no one else will." Nikki replied.

Gianna nudged Nikki in the ribs as the three girls approached the curtain. Gianna's heart started to race. She took in a deep breath and shook her legs.

"Are you ready for this Gi?" Nikki asked.

"This is a big moment for you." Bri added.

"I've been ready." Gianna replied with a smile.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"I can't believe it Cole, Gianna has won the diva battle royal and has become the number one contender for the Diva's Championship!" Josh Matthews exclaimed.

"This night has been nine years in the making, Matthews. Gianna finally gets her shot in the spotlight!" Cole replied.

Gianna looked over to the announce table to see Eve standing in her spot, the title hanging over her shoulder. Gianna winked at her before waving to the crowd and stepping out of the ring. She walked toward Eve and stopped in front of her. She eyed the title then looked back at Eve. Eve stood up straight, on the defense. Gianna ran her hand over the title before Eve smacked it away. Gianna smiled once more before walking away and up the ramp. She reached the top and waved to the audience again before going through the curtain. As soon as she walked backstage a pair of arms wrapped around her and swung her around.

"Number one contender! I can't believe it!" John shouted.

Gianna laughed as John spun her around. He slowed down and put her back on the ground, keeping his arms around her. Gianna pulled him in for a hug and let out a breath.  
"I can't believe I finally have a shot." She whispered.

"You deserve it. We'll celebrate after this, okay?" John told her.

"I'm looking forward to it." Gianna replied as she pulled away.

John kissed the top of her head before pulling away. He stared into her eyes and she couldn't help but smile. John started to lean in before someone's music started to play.

'_If you smell! What the Rock! Is cookin!'_

Gianna froze and looked around the hallways. No, he wasn't suppose to be here. John took her by the shoulders and pulled her in.

"He's not here Gi. It's just him via satellite, like always." John reassured her.

Gianna looked up at a monitor to see Dwayne mimicking Cena from his early days. The audience laughed as John's eyes narrowed. Dwayne started to rap and Gianna had to stop herself from laughing. As much as she didn't like Dwayne at the moment, he was the best at imitations. After a while, Dwayne ripped the clothes off to reveal a 'Team Bring It' cut off.

"Cena. Do you think it's funny to address me in a rap? Was that really necessary? You live for hustle, loyalty and respect. You did not gain any respect from me with your actions from last week. Even if you were a good enough rapper, it wouldn't help you for that failed album you put out." Dwayne said.

"Son of a bitch…" John said under his breath.

"And then you call me a liar. You say I don't care about the business if it was so easy for me to 'walk away.' I never walked away Cena, no no no! I am a third generation superstar; WWE is in my blood. My success in Hollywood opened the door for the rest of the WWE superstars to break it mainstream. It's the reason why you make crappy movies Cena. All that aside Cena…let's focus on Wrestlemania. I am the official host of Wrestlemania, and you're main eventing with that loud mouth Miz. We will be in the same building, so we're going to have to learn how to tolerate each other. Until then, keep your eye out for me. We could be face to face sooner then you think." Dwayne stated.

The crowd went wild and Gianna tensed. What if Dwayne really was here? What would she do? John pulled her in tighter, really hoping Dwayne was joking around.

"Wrestlemania isn't the only bone I have to pick with you Cena. A little birdie told me that you've been watching out for my girl for me. You were practically attached at her hip this past weekend I was told. Or maybe, from what I saw? Either way, you're getting to close to my girl. You know who I'm talking about Cena: Gianna. Now, I know I may have upset her and she got her point across by ignoring me all weekend. But this message is for her, and her only…" Dwayne cleared his throat before he went on.

'_Don't give up on us baby; we're still worth one more try. I know we put the last one by, just for the rainy evening. When maybe stars are few, don't give up on us. I know we can still come through.' _ Dwayne sang.

Gianna's breath caught in her throat as she listened to him. He smiled at the camera before giving his signature sign-off and the screen went black. Gianna stared wide-eyed at the monitor. Dwayne had just sang to her in front of millions of people. Sure, it was from a satellite, but it still meant something. She could feel herself being pulled back into her dream world, where Dwayne really did care about her. That dream world would always be there in her mind, and she was starting to believe that it could become a reality again.

"Gianna…you don't believe him, do you? He couldn't even come here to tell you that himself!" John told her.

"I…I don't know." Gianna replied.

"You don't forgive him, do you? That couldn't have fixed everything." John stated.

"Well yes, I'm still a little mad about the weekend but…I don't know anymore." Gianna told John, walking out of John's arms.

"Gianna…we were really getting somewhere." John said.

"What do you mean?" Gianna asked.

"Just…never mind. I have to go." John told her before walking away.

Gianna didn't watch him walk away. Instead, she stared back up at the monitor. What was Dwayne doing? What was she going to do about him? Gianna sighed as she walked toward the diva locker room. She knew she would have to deal with Nikki and Bri's questions as soon as she walked in. And, knowing Dwayne, he already called her and left her yet another message. Gianna didn't know if she would call him back, and she was questioning meeting up with John when the show was done. All she wanted to do was go back to her hotel room, take a long shower and sleep through Wrestlemania. But lord knows her mind would never let her rest for that to happen.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Things are starting get more complicated in Gianna's world. Dwayne is stepping back up and now John's coming into the picture? Yikes!**

**Next chapter: Fast forward two weeks, and Gianna is more stressed than ever, and John decides to tell how he really feels about her. How will Gianna react? Keep reading!**


	12. It's Crunch Time

**March 14, 2011-St. Louis, MO**

"Gianna, I don't know if I can hide the dark circles as well anymore. They are crazy dark." The makeup artist informed Gianna as she sat in the chair.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to get rid of them but it's been a stressful couple of weeks." Gianna apologized.

"I know it has. You have Dwayne going after you and that lifestyle is tiring! I'll just mix some concealer and foundation together and cake this on under your eyes. That should hide them!" The makeup artist told her.

Gianna let out a smile as she waited for the makeup artist to finish. It wasn't the fact that her "lifestyle" was tiring her out. It was the fact that Dwayne and her have been so hot and cold for the past two weeks. Some days they could have a conversation go smoothly and he would make her feel like she was on top of the world. Other days he would be so busy, he could barely send one text to her. On top of that, her and John have been arguing. She knew something was bothering him, but he wouldn't tell her what was going on. Every night ended with harsh words and every morning began with an apology. Everything was taking a toll on her, mentally and emotionally. The only good thing about all this stress was that it gave her motivation to work out. Right now, she was in the best shape she had ever been in. She needed to be if she was going to be wrestling for the Diva's championship at Wrestlemania. The makeup artist moved to the front of Gianna and started to put her mixture on under her eyes. After a couple minutes, the makeup artist walked away a few feet and smiled.

"There. You can barely see them! It practically looks natural! You're all set for the show now." She told Gianna.

Gianna grabbed the mirror behind her to look at herself. Her red hair was up in a poof with curls. And the makeup artist was right, you could barely see the dark circles under her eyes. Gianna smiled as she thanked the makeup artist and started to walk back to the divas locker room. She had about a half an hour before the show went live and an hour before she had an interview for the show. She wasn't wrestling tonight because Snooki was on the show tonight. How the hell did she let some D-list reality star take her place on TV? Before she reached the locker room, Gianna's phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket to see John calling her.

"Hello?" Gianna answered.

"I need to talk to you. Are you in the locker room?" John asked.

"No, but I'm almost there." Gianna told him.

"I'm waiting outside of it for you to talk." John said before hanging up.

Gianna pulled the phone away from her ear and stopped in the hallway. The tone in John's voice sounded urgent. Was he finally going to tell her what was bothering him? After a couple minutes of walking back and trying to think of every possible thing could tell her, Gianna found John leaning against the wall next to the diva's locker room door. His eyes met her and he let out a deep breath. Gianna slowly walked toward John, looping her thumbs through her jean loops.

"What's going on John?" Gianna asked.

"I need to tell you something." John told her.

Gianna stood in front of John and instantly became worried. John was shaking a little and looked nervous. Did he kill someone or something? John let out another breath before facing Gianna again.

"Gi…we've been great friends for years. We're really close and I practically know everything about you. But these past couple weeks have been hard on us. I know you're caught up in Dwayne drama and that sucks. It really does. But I've been dealing with something for a few years and I just need to tell you what's been bothering me." John told her.

"Is anything wrong? Are you okay? You're not injured again are you?" Gianna asked.

"No Gi, I'm fine. It's just that…I've fallen for you. Hell Gi…I've fallen in love with you. I've been your best friend for so long, but these past few years I've wanted something more. And just as soon I feel like I'm getting somewhere with you, Dwayne waltzes into the picture, and you tell me that you two have some sort of history together, and it's been killing me. You know I absolutely hate the guy and to have you want to be with him kills me. Now I've tried to stand on the side and let things go, but I can't do it anymore. Dwayne is stressing you out to no end and keeps you hanging by a thread. That's not healthy Gianna, and you know that. So why can't you just drop him and move on? I know you've been feeling something too, otherwise that weekend we spent together meant nothing." John admitted to Gianna.

Gianna didn't know what to say. John had just confessed his love for her just weeks before Wrestlemania. Her head started to spin with thoughts of John and Dwayne. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't sure how she felt about John after Dwayne sang to her a few weeks ago. John was making it seem that Dwayne was standing in the way of a relationship between the two of them. Was he?

"John I…I really don't know what to say. My head has been spinning these past couple weeks with how I feel and what to do about Dwayne. I know that what's going on isn't right, but I can't just drop him. I've pined after this man for seven years and now that's he's in my reach, it's hard to let go, and I don't even know if I should." She told John.

"He won't be good for you! The way things are now? They won't change. He may really want to be with you, but his Hollywood schedule will keep you away from him and it will feel like how you've felt the past seven years. Nothing will change with him." John told Gianna.

"You don't know that! Things could change! I'm trying to look for a silver lining here John. And I know you don't totally support this but you could at least respect my decision to want to be with him." Gianna said.

"So you want him. What about me Gianna? Do you have any feelings for me?" John asked.

"I…I don't know. That weekend was amazing, and I saw you in a different light. We would be great together John, we really would. But, I don't know what's going on with Dwayne and…I really just don't know what I'm going to do John." Gianna told him.

"I'm not going to be second place to him Gi. I refuse. You need to tell me right now, it's him or me." John told her.

"Are you kidding me? Are you trying to add more stress to my life right now? I'm trying to focus on my match at Wrestlemania and I have all this going on in my life, so you want to throw that on top of it? I'm not choosing right now John." Gianna told John.

"Because you would choose Dwayne? You don't know what you're doing Gianna. He's going to hurt you again, just like he did the day he left." John said.

"Why do you have to keep throwing that in my face? I never should have told you…I knew it was a bad idea. This conversation is over John. I'll see you after the show is done." Gianna said as she started to walk into the locker room.

"No, you won't. As far as I'm concerned, as long as you're with Dwayne, you won't see me at all." John told her before walking away.

Gianna turned around to see John walking away from her. Did he really mean that? Maybe he was just really mad and said it out of anger. He sounded like he meant it though. But he couldn't have…right? She wasn't even with Dwayne. Or was she? Gianna didn't even know what was going on with her own life. Gianna walked into the locker room and was relieved to find it empty. Gianna leaned against the wall, trying not to cry. She had to stay strong. And most importantly, she needed to find out what the hell was going on with her and Dwayne.

****

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of update! I've been in the process of moving back home and now that's all settled down so I can keep up on writing. Thanks for your patience.**

**Next chapter: The next day, Gianna flys to Los Angeles to visit Dwayne and set things straight. But when she arrives, she's greeted with a surprise. What is it? Keep reading!**


	13. Waiting No More

"Thank you for choosing United airlines for your flight today! The weather in Los Angeles right now is a balmy sixty-five degrees with sunny skies. Enjoy your stay here in sunny California, and we hope to see you soon." The flight attendant announced over the loud speaker.

Gianna lifted her head from her hand and sighed. It was almost six in the morning and she wasn't in the best of moods. How could she be? Her best friend walked out of their friendship like it was nothing, and she had no idea what was going on with Dwayne. She tried calling Dwayne to let him know she was arriving today but he never answered. She decided to fly out anyway and finally pin down what was going on. But Gianna wasn't focused on Dwayne. Her mind was on John.

Gianna understood why John didn't exactly get along with Dwayne. John thought that Dwayne walking out on the company was wrong and he turned his back on the WWE universe. Adding the fact that Dwayne broke her heart seven years ago, that didn't set well with John either. But how could he walk out on her like that? Yes, he liked her. But he hid it for a couple years now and dealt with it, what was so different now? She just missed her best friend and wanted things to be okay between them. But she had a feeling nothing would be okay until she finally stepped away from Dwayne.

Passengers started to walk off the plane and Gianna took her turn down the aisle. She walked onto the walkway and welcomed the cool air on her face. With her carry-on on her shoulder, Gianna walked into the airport surprised to see a limo driver with her name on a whiteboard. Gianna cocked her head as she approached the gentleman.

"Good morning mam. You must be Gianna. Mr. Johnson told me I could point out the fiery red hair." The man said with a smile.

"Mr. Johnson?" Gianna questioned.

"Yes mam. He requested that I pick you up and bring you to his home this morning. He would have gotten you himself, but he had work to attend to." The man explained.

"How did he know I was going to be here?" Gianna asked out loud.

"You must have told him you were coming no?" The man questioned.

Gianna felt a headache grow as she ran her fingers through her hair. All she did was try to get a hold of Dwayne. She never left him a message about her coming to see him. How the hell did he find out? Gianna noticed that the driver had already grabbed her luggage, so she followed him outside to the curb. He opened the back door for her and she slid in. She looked out the tinted windows, wondering what Dwayne had planned for her. Among with the millions of other questions she wanted to ask him, how he knew where she was going was on top of her list.

The limo pulled into Dwayne's empty driveway, meaning that he hadn't made it home yet. The limo driver turned off the car and went around to Gianna's side to open her door. She stepped out and looked at Dwayne's home. How was she suppose to get in? She didn't know where the spare key was, or even if Dwayne hid one. Her luggage appeared at her side and the driver tipped his hat at her.

"Have a lovely day mam." He said before walking away.

"Wait! The door is locked! You can't leave me out here!" Gianna yelled.

"Mr. Johnson has everything planned. Go see for yourself. " The man answered with a smile.

Gianna dragged her luggage to the door to see an envelope with her name on it. She took it off and opened it to find a letter and a spare key. She kept the key in the envelope and took the letter out to read it.

'_Good morning Gianna. I'm so happy you decided to come out to see me. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you I wanted to be here when you arrived, but duty calls. In the meanwhile, make yourself at home. I should be back by noon to see you. I'm in the mood for some pie…'_

Gianna smiled as she took the spare key out. Dwayne was always a joker. She opened the door and shoved her bags into the doorway. On the end table by the door was a dozen purple roses with white lilies in a vase. Her name was on the card leaning against the vase. A huge smile spread across her face as she opened her second letter.

'_A beautiful woman deserves the best flowers anyone could ask for. You must be hungry! Look in the fridge.'_

Gianna eyed the kitchen hungrily and ran into the kitchen. She skidded in her flip flops as she stopped in front of the fridge and opened it. There was a piece of paper taped to a plate of French toast, eggs and a bowl of fresh fruit. She flipped the paper open to read what Dwayne had written.

'_Bon appetite! You'll need you're energy for what I have planned for us later.'_

Gianna laughed, taking the plate and bowl out and placing the plate in the microwave. She was disappointed that Dwayne wasn't here to greet her, but these little surprises were making her feel better. The timer went off and Gianna pulled the plate out. She cut into her French toast and grabbed syrup to pour over it. Dwayne had a whole day planned for them! What would we want to do, besides the obvious? Gianna smiled as she took a bite of pineapple. Noon couldn't come soon enough.

Noon came and passed, so did one, two, three and four o' clock. Gianna plopped down on the main sofa and checked her phone once more. She called Dwayne at 12:30 and 1:15 and sent him multiple messages. Still, not a word from him. Where was he? She tilted her head back and looked at the ceiling. This was not what she expected. With the way her morning went, she thought she would be tangled under the sheets with Dwayne by now. Instead, she had wandered around the house countless times, took a nap, checked her Facebook, made lunch and wandered some more. She wasn't sure if she could wait any longer. Gianna checked her phone once more. 4:30. Where could Dwayne possibly be?

Gianna's eyes fluttered open as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the main room. What time did she fall asleep? What time was it now? Did Dwayne ever come home? She checked her phone. 11:00! And again, no word from Dwayne. This was just all too much. She really thought Dwayne wanted to be serious about this. But apparently, he didn't value his time with her if he thought he could show up whenever the hell he wanted. Dwayne couldn't win her over with little gifts anymore. John was right. Dwayne was wrong for her. She should have listened to him all along. Gianna looked up a number for a cab and called the nearest company.

"Los Angeles Cab Company, this is Stephanie, what can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"I need a cab to the airport." Gianna demanded.

"It's a little late to be headed there don't ya think? Ain't no flights gonna be leaving till at least five next morning." The woman told her.

"I don't care. Get me a cab to the airport." Gianna demanded once more.

Gianna gave the woman Dwayne's address and hung up the phone. She walked to the entry way where her bags were still placed. She opened the door and threw them out the door. Gianna didn't care what happened anymore. She sat in the grass as she waited for her cab. Suddenly she felt like her immature twenty-one old self again, going after the one thing she could never have. How could she have been so stupid? After all her years of chasing, after finally getting so close to having him, he played her like he did seven years ago. A black Esclade rolled into the driveway, her cab following right behind it. The engine cut as Dwayne rushed out of his car.

"Gianna, what's going on?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm leaving." Gianna answered as the cab driver walked over to grab her bags.

"Gianna, I know I'm late…" Dwayne started to say before she cut him off.

"I get it. You were working. You were too busy to tell me how late you would be. You thought I would wait. I did, but not anymore. I'm done, Dwayne. Don't bother talking to me at Wrestlemania, okay?" Gianna stated before walking to the cab.

"Gianna, wait!" Dwayne called after her.

Gianna ran to the cab and slid into the front seat. She locked her door as Dwayne stopped outside of it. The cab driver got in and backed out of the driveway. This time, she was the one leaving him. She was the one leaving him stunned and broken hearted. A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away instantly. She wasn't going to cry over him. He didn't deserve any part of her.

**Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. My last update was March, and it's MUCH overdue. I'm so sorry, my dear readers. I lost all will and passion to really write, but I've been itching for quite a few days now. So, here! Please don't kill me and please review if you still love me.**


End file.
